Just one dance
by marble eyes
Summary: Sometimes even the most coldest person can get jealous, by just one dance. Tyka, one sided tyhil,with a little mare


This is a fic, set around the first series of beyblade and around G force. Please enjoy.

Title: Just one dance

Author: Marble eyes

Max leaned against a wall, he was waiting for Tyson as usual, because they were all going to a fancy party Robert had arranged. He'd invited all the teams, and flew them all over, Kai didn't want to go, and claimed Robert and that annoying loud mouth Johnny were up to something, and it had taken a lot of puppy dog eye looks from Tyson, till he agreed. Max blushed, looking over towards Hillary who was wearing a pretty white top and a pink skirt, his eyes soon moved onto Rei, who was wearing his usual outfit, he blushed when they're eyes met for several seconds, till Rei looked away.

'I'm so stoked about this party.' Laughed Max.

Hillary gave off a dreamy sigh, 'Me too, I can't wait for Tyson to see my new outfit, he just won't be able to resist me.'

Rei looked nervously at Max.

'Err Hil; have you ever thought maybe Tyson might like someone else?' said Max quickly.

Hillary smiled at him, 'I know he might Max, but after tonight, I'm sure he'll realise how I feel about him. Any way the person he likes is just Miriam, and she likes you Max, he's bound to realise he has no chance and fall into my arms.' Sighed Hillary dreamily.

Rei raised an eyebrow. 'What ever you say Hil,'

'You're scary like this Hillary.' Sighed Max.

'No Maxie, I'm finally going to tell Tyson how I feel.'

'Wouldn't you prefer someone like Kenny?'

Hillary glared at him.

Rei sighed, 'let her do what she wants Max.'

Hillary suddenly looked at him, 'what do you mean by that?'

'Nothing.'

'You don't know what it's like Rei' glared Hillary, 'to love someone, but not be able to be with them.'

'Maybe I do.' Rei's eyes glanced at Max.

Tyson suddenly came jumping in the room. 'Hey guys, why are you standing around like this, we should be there by now, hope all the food hasn't gone.'

'Maybe we're standing around because someone took ages getting ready!' yelled Hillary.

'Chill.' Smiled Tyson. 'Where's Mr sour puss?'

'I think he went downstairs already.' Muttered Hillary.

'He didn't wait?'

'No.'

Tyson suddenly looked down for a second, before plastering a bright smile over his face. 'We'll have more fun without him.'

'So Tyson,' smiled Hillary, 'How do I look?'

Tyson smiled looking confused. 'Like usual Hil.'

She glared angrily at him.

Max suddenly laughed nervously. 'You both look great. We ought to go downstairs, before Kai gives us extra training for being late.'

'Maybe Mariah's down there,' smiled Hillary, who has heard about her many times. 'I'm sure she'll be happy to see you.'

Max's eyes dulled a little, 'yeah I bet Rei will be glad to see her as well.'

Tyson glared, 'I want to see everyone already.'

Rei raised his eyebrow, knowing there was only one person Tyson wanted to see. He looked slightly uncomfortable in a pair of black jeans and a red shirt.

'Let's go then.' Smiled Max.

'No wait!' glared Hillary, 'Tyson take off your cap.'

'But I don't want to.' Scowled Tyson darkly.

'It's a posh party Tyson.'

'I don't care.' He replied.

'You will do. Relax; I'll just give Kai your cap, while we're dancing.' Smirked Hillary, she suddenly grabbed it off his head. 'Let's go.'

Kai was leaning against a wall, glaring, as per usual. He was at this stupid party, and why, because Tyson has asked him. At the minute he hated Tyson so much he wanted to hit him, no take that back kill him, his eyes looked at the door as Tyson walked in, now he wanted to kiss him. Kai shook the thought out of his head.

'Having fun Kai?' smiled Emily.

He suddenly gave her a 'talk to me and I will kill you glare.'

'Still the same after all this time I see.' She pushed her glasses further up her nose.

'Haven't you got data to collect or something?'

'Actually, I'm much more interested in watching you droll at Tyson the whole night.' Emily smirked evilly.

Kai sent her a sudden sharp glare. 'What ever.'

'Who's the girl hanging onto Tyson's arm?' asked Emily curiously.

'Hillary.'

'She seems cosy with him,'

'I'm warning you.' Glared Kai.

'What you going to do, growl at me? Don't think Tyson would appreciate that.' She smirked triumphantly.

'Go away.'

'Hi Emily.' Stuttered a nervous voice behind them.

'Chief,' smiled Emily. 'How are you?'

Kai smirked evilly as she walked off with him. Now he could be alone, and watch Tyson in silence, actually he meant enjoy the party that was it. There were so many people to glare at and so little time.

'Hey Kai,'

Great now there was another person bothering him. Couldn't he just get a few moments of peace?

'Hello Mariah, Rei.'

He glared at the two, Mariah was holding onto Rei's arm so hard that it looked like it would be permanently crushed by the end of the night, and Rei; he looked like a trapped animal. Mariah should really figure out Rei has not taken his eyes once off Max, who was dancing wildly with some girl. Kai smirked evilly to himself, noticing Rei wasn't happy. Boy this night was fun. All the people he didn't like all in one room.

'How nice to see you.' Smiled Mariah in a fake way.

Kai glared, wondering why these people kept wanting to befriend him. Didn't they understand he liked to be alone? He looked over to Tyson; well maybe he wouldn't mind some company. Now if only he could kill Hillary, and hide her under the floor boards without any one noticing, then Tyson would be his. He chuckled evilly to himself and shocked Mariah who had never seen her laugh before.

'Are you okay?' asked Mariah nervously.

He replied with an icy glare. Now he wasn't one to get involved in other people's lives but suddenly he felt some sympathy towards Max, and if Max was unhappy then he'd blade badly. Kai was the captain of course, and he couldn't have that.

'Kevin's been wearing one of your dresses again.' He laughed evilly in his mind, maybe Tyson had been a bad influence to him.

'He's what!' Mariah's face suddenly went bright red, and she stormed off angrily across the room and out the door.

'Thanks Kai,' said Rei quickly.

'I didn't do it for you,' glared Kai, 'your depressed face was starting to annoy me.'

'If Tyson was here then he'd say that maybe you do care.'

Kai glared at his comment, if Tyson wasn't in this room then Rei would be a beaten pulp on the floor, and he would have gotten a flame thrower and killed Johnny with it. But he wasn't an angry person no; he just had a few issues, which would be easily resolved after an angry killing spree. So he said the first logical thing that came into his head.

'What ever.'

Rei wasn't listening and had already made his way across the dance floor and was with Max. Typical, just when he needed someone to yell at. He'd give him extra training, that would wipe the smug smile off Rei's face. Yes he was evil, and proud of it.

'Wow this party is great.'

Kai's eyes turned to Tyson who was now staring at him with big blue eyes, and of course there was Hillary. If Kai was a violent person, he would have thrown a chair across the room and stormed off. But instead he did his usual thing, and glared. He was proud of his glare, he'd perfected it for a long time and now it was just right, it was one that showed he hated everyone.

'Great party, isn't it?'

Kai sighed; Tyson was now trying to do small talk. How he hated small talk, maybe if he hoped hard enough the floor would open and swallow him.

'Are we going to dance yet?' asked Hillary.

'But I'm talking to Kai.' Sighed Tyson.

Kai smirked, sensing jealousy from Hillary. Well that's what she got for trying to steal his Tyson. One day he would rule the world and kill all the people who even looked at Tyson. Yes being the grandson of a so called evil super villain had finally got to him. He fiddled with Tyson's cap which was in his pocket.

'I'm going to get more food.' Smirked Tyson.

'But you've already had five helpings.' Sighed Hillary in a frustrated way.

'But I'm hungry,' groaned Tyson.

'No, be honest, you just don't want to dance with me!' glared Hillary.

'I don't want to dance with anyone, I'd rather stay here.'

Kai smirked again, he had been a real bad influence on Tyson, and he was so proud. Maybe he could teach him about world domination.

The music suddenly became softer and Hillary suddenly gasped. 'Ohh my, look at Rei and Max.'

Of course Kai looked proudly, at the dancing couple. It was him who had done it; maybe they should give him some arrows and call him cupid. He didn't get why Hillary was so surprised, it had been obvious for weeks.

Tyson rolled his eyes.

'Can we dance now Tyson?' asked Hillary quickly.

Crimson eyes and blue met briefly, before the intense glare was ended by Tyson.

'Okay Hillary I will.'

Tyson was dragged off and pulled into the middle of the dance floor. Kai didn't like this one bit, for one thing it was a slow dance, they were dance way to close together, and another it should have been him out there. Even Kenny and Emily were dancing together. He soon figured this was an evil plot, to pair people off and make others feel alone and invisible, so far it was working. So far he felt like he wanted to rip Hillary to shreds and kick and scream like a child, it felt as if his heart had been put in a blender. Suddenly Max was beside him.

'Shouldn't you be dancing with Rei?' glared Kai, he wanted to be angry in peace.

Max smiled at him, 'Tyson's only dancing with Hillary to get a reaction off you, he thinks you don't care.'

The icy glare appeared again.

'I know different, I've seen the way you look at him.'

'Leave me alone.' Glared Kai.

'Fine, but you're going to lose him to someone like Hillary and be bitter about it.'

Kai smirked evilly, note to self, kill Max later and make him train in the bitter cold. He would have his revenge, and then he would make Tyson train and train, till he hated him. Alone wasn't so bad, it could be fun, he was taught to be emotionless and that's how he'd die. But why suddenly did he start to feel like this. Was it just him or was Hillary slowly getting closer to Tyson. Now she was leading him out to a balcony. Okay he'd finally had enough; this was going to end now. He wasn't a nosy person. But he had to hear what Hillary was saying. Kai quickly crept onto the balcony and hid himself.

'What's wrong Hillary?' asked Tyson's cheerful voice.

'I have to tell you something.' She whispered.

'What?'

'I love you Tyson.'

Tyson smiled at her. 'I love you to Hillary.'

Kai angrily stormed off, his heart pounding painfully in his chest, this wasn't happening to him, he had become weak.

'You do?' asked Hillary excitedly. 'Will you be my boy friend?'

Tyson's face suddenly changed. 'Huh?'

'We love each other Tyson, and we can finally be together.'

'No Hillary,' his expression suddenly looked odd, 'I'm sorry Hil. I don't love you in that way. I love you like a sister.'

Hillary's eyes slowly filled with tears. 'But it could change,'

'No it can't.' muttered Tyson looking down. 'I've been in love with someone for a long time. I know they're the person for me, even though they won't let me in.'

Tears slowly flowed down Hillary's cheeks, 'I hope the person loves you at least half of what I do, because that will be a lot.' She slowly kissed Tyson on the cheek.

'I'm sorry Hillary.' He whispered. 'Are you okay?'

She smiled gently. 'No but I will be Tyson, don't leave it too late, go tell the person you love them.'

'They don't love me though.' Muttered Tyson looking down.

'Kai does,' she whispered, 'you can tell by his eyes, they're alive when he's with you.'

Tyson looked at her in shock, wondering how she had figured it out. She didn't meet his gaze and ran quickly back into the house. Tyson slowly looked thoughtfully up into the moon.

'Tyson!' Max suddenly appeared looking nervous.

'What is it Maxie?'

'Kai was on the balcony, he left when you admitted you loved Hillary. I think he's leaving.'

Tyson's eyes suddenly became clouded with pain. 'He can't leave. I love him.' He whispered.

'Go stop him!' glared Max.

Tyson didn't listen for any longer and sprinted off through the dance floor and up to the rooms in which that everyone was sharing. He skidded into Kai's room just in time to see him walking out with a bag.

'What are you doing?' he asked quickly.

'Leaving.'

'Why?' asked Tyson, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

'I have to, all I cause is pain, Now get out of my way' glared Kai.

'No!' Tyson suddenly grabbed Kai's bag and threw it across the room.

'What are y-' He was suddenly silenced with a quick kiss.

'I don't want you to leave.' Whispered Tyson.

'You love Hillary.'

'Only as a sister.'

They both stood in silence for a few seconds.

'I love you!' said Tyson quickly, in a jumble of words, and he suddenly launched himself at Kai and kissed him.

Kai quickly pulled back, looking at hurt blue eyes. 'I'm only going to hurt you.'

'No you're not.' Whispered Tyson smiling.

'I love you too.' Whispered Kai, this time he wrapped his arms around Tyson and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Kai smiled, knowing this was going to cause a lot of trouble. Maybe that was the way he liked it, as long as he could be with Tyson.

Hope people who were reading it liked it, please feel free to review or flame. /Runs around in circles laughing insanely / thank you for reading.


End file.
